TOW Everything Gets Confusing
by CharmedGirl
Summary: This is my first Friends fic, so sorry if it sucks, but please R/R. I suck at summaries, so please just read it. ^-^ It's a J/R fic, but there's a twist later...
1. TOW Joey and Rachel Admit Their True Fee...

The One Where Everything Gets Confusing...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is my first friends fic, so I'm sorry if it really sucks. Please review! I'll write more chapters if I get good reviews. ^-^ Also, this is supposed to take place after TOW Joey and Rachel Go On A Date or whatever it's called.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The One Where Joey and Rachel Admit Their True Feelings (need to work on shorter titles)  
  
  
  
Joey lay in his bed. What had happened last night? He was on a date with a gorgeous woman who was totally his type, but all he could think about was Rachel. And what was with the whole Cujo thing? She did pull him close. But was it in a friendly big brother way, or a more romantic way? Where were these feelings coming from? He had never thought of Rachel this way but now... What could he do? He loved her, and he knew she loved him, but not in the way he wanted.  
  
Joey heard some noises from the next room and shortly heard Rachel calling him.  
  
"Joey! I need some... help!!!" Rachel shouted. He began to panic.  
  
"What, what??? Is the baby coming???"  
  
"No, of course not! I can't get to the bathroom and I need to... oh whoa, whoa... Nevermind," she said more softly and fell back asleep. Joey went into her room. She was just so beautiful to him, and not in a gorgeous model way, though he thought she could be. No, she was beautiful in a best friend, sweet, funny, intelligent, beautiful human being. He sighed. He couldn't love Rachel, he just couldn't. It was out of the question. He pulled her blanket up to her shoulders and watched her for a few hours, sleeping. Would he ever be able to admit his true feelings?  
  
  
  
"Joey, have you seen my baby names book?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Uh... wha, what?" Joey wondered. He could barely stand to just be around her without turning into a total mess.  
  
"Baby names book? It's getting closer and closer to the day and I decided it would be good to flip through it... Joey? What is up with you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all," Joey said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you're acting odd and, honey, you haven't even eaten breakfast this morning. You never skip a meal. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Well see...," Joey said, about to make something up, but then decided what the hell. He loved her and he wouldn't be able to be around her until he told her.  
  
"Lately I've been... feeling weird about you and..." Joey began, trailing off.  
  
"Is it because of the baby? Because I told you that it would start to get weird. I can move out if you want--," Rachel started.  
  
"No! No... It's just... I didn't know what these feelings were before our date a few nights ago and that's when I realized. I love you Rachel Green," Joey said.  
  
"What? I mean, you can't love me! You're Joey! You... Me... I don't know I mean..." Rachel said in a panic. Where had those feelings come from?  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything," Joey said dismayed. "I'll go now."  
  
"No, I'm glad you did."  
  
"I'll just go now though. You can have time to think about it," Joey said.  
  
"No Joey, wait." Something about the urgency in her voice made him stop.  
  
"What?" he asked, ready for his heart to be broken.  
  
"I love you too," Rachel said.  
  
"Really?" Joey said hopefully.  
  
"Really. I just realized now that you're Joey. Instead of being roommate Joey you're... *sighs* Joey. I've been having feelings like that too and I didn't understand what they meant until you told me how you felt," Rachel said.  
  
"Really???" Joey asked. She laughed.  
  
"Yes." Joey and Rachel kissed passionately and then broke apart.  
  
"How YOU doing?" Joey asked. Rachel laughed and then kissed him again. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey wondered, afraid he had done something wrong.  
  
"Ross."  
  
"Joey," Joey said.  
  
"No... I'm pregnant," she said.  
  
"I know...," Joey said, not sure where she was going with this.  
  
"I'm pregnant with Ross' baby," she said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How are we going to tell everyone? How am I going to tell Ross?" Rachel panicked.  
  
"Well Monica and Chandler got together. Why can't we?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know it's just... everyone always said Ross and I would get back together. And now... this will just sort of be a slap in the face," she said.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. Stop worrying about it. I'm here," he said.  
  
"I know. Thanks Joey," Rachel said.  
  
"I'll get you through this," he said. How, though? he wondered.  
  
  
  
A/N: How was that? Please review!!! 


	2. TOW They Tell Everyone

A/N: Please review!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The One Where Everyone Finds Out  
  
  
  
"Hi honey," Rachel said the next morning.  
  
"Hey baby," Joey replied. They still weren't sure how to tell anyone and decided to wait a day. Unfortunately, that day had come too soon.  
  
"So, should we tell them today?" Rachel asked.  
  
"They're going to find out sometime," Joey said.  
  
"Well Monica and Chandler kept it a secret for months," Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, but I hate secrets. I don't wanna go through that again," Joey said. Rachel almost laughed. He looked so much like a little puppy dog. He was her puppy dog.  
  
"Ok, we'll tell them later today. I have to go now," Rachel said. She walked out into the hall.  
  
"Wait!" Joey called.  
  
"What?" she asked. He kissed her.  
  
"I'm just going to miss you," Joey said. Rachel smiled and was about to say something, but they heard someone clear their throat from across the hall. They turned to see Monica and Chandler's apartment door open, with Phoebe, Monica, and Chandler looking at them shocked. There was a long silence.  
  
"Care to explain?" Chandler finally asked. They walked inside.  
  
"Well, uh, it's like this," Rachel started.  
  
"Wait, shouldn't Ross be here?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think it's better if I tell him alone," she said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Anyways, I sort of...," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah well we both had been..." Rachel added.  
  
"And so I told her..."  
  
"And then I told him that..."  
  
"Could you please speak English?" Monica asked.  
  
"We love each other," Rachel said. "And we're going to start dating." They kissed, and heard something from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Ross. He turned around and began to leave but Rachel called after him.  
  
"Ross! Please don't go!" Rachel shouted.  
  
"Why? I mean you just went and did this..." he started.  
  
"We're not dating! You can't tell me who I can or cannot date. Joey and I love each other and just finally realized it," Rachel confessed.  
  
"But you're pregnant with my child!" he exclaimed. Rachel was at a loss for words.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. But I'm going to go out with him, and there's nothing you can do." Ross, nearly tearing, began to leave again. Rachel began to go after him, but Phoebe stopped her.  
  
"Wait. Let me go. I don't think he wants to see you now," she said bluntly. Rachel nodded her on and stared at the space that had been occupied by Ross so shortly ago. Suddenly she felt arms around her waist and looked up to see Joey. She smiled, remembering why Ross was so hurt in the first place.  
  
"Everything will be ok," Joey said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"And at least he doesn't want to kill me like I thought," Joey said. Rachel laughed.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said. "Now this time I really do have to go."  
  
"Ok, bye." They kissed again and Rachel left.  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. TOW Things Get More Complicated

A/N: Please review! To Vic: I was a Ross and Rachel fan up until the last episode when I saw how sweet Joey was and that's when I became a Rachel/Joey fan, so no I'm not totally solid, but I do really want them to be together. I'm not sure if I'll be writing any other Friends fics because I usually write TPD and Charmed fics more. I might do an AU fic after this one though.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Ross, wait!" Phoebe called, knocking on his apartment door.  
  
"Listen, Rach, I don't wanna--," Ross said.  
  
"I'm not Rachel, it's Phoebe," she said, "can I come in?"  
  
"I guess," he replied glumly, unlocking the door.  
  
"Hey," Phoebe said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's just, I always thought Rachel and I would get back together, especially with this baby coming, but now if she's going to Joey it seems like we'll never get together."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," Phoebe said.  
  
"You do?" Ross asked surprised. "I thought you'd come to tell me how cute a couple they are and how I should be happy for them."  
  
"Well they are a cute couple," Phoebe said. "But I, we all really, thought you guys would end up together. I always thought I'd end up with Joey actually. Him more likely than you or Chandler at least."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Who needs them?" Phoebe continued.  
  
"Uh... us," Ross said.  
  
"No, we don't need them. You're fine without her, I'm fine without Joey. Besides, it's not like Joey and I ever really were going to get together anyways," Phoebe said.  
  
"Thanks, Phoebe," Ross replied. They hugged and he kissed her on the cheek. Then his mouth moved to her lips as they began to kiss passionately.  
  
"We-we can't do this," Phoebe said.  
  
"I know, it's wrong," Ross said, but neither of them stopped.  
  
  
  
"How do you think Ross is?" Rachel asked Joey and the others.  
  
"I don't know, Rach," Joey said. "He'll be fine though."  
  
"Hey, congratulations on you guys," Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get to say it before but you gusy make a great couple," Monica said.  
  
"Really?" Rachel and Joey said in unison.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Monica said. Rachel and Joey smiled and kissed. Even if Ross would be mad for awhile, Rachel knew it was worth it. Joey was everything she could ever want.  
  
Suddenly they heard the sound of the door opening. Phoebe and Ross' clothes were askewed and Ross had lipstick on his face. Phoebe's lipstick was smeared.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Chandler asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nothing," Ross said. "By the way, I'm happy for you and Joey," he added to Rachel.  
  
"No, really, what happened? It almost looks if you guys--" Monica began.  
  
"Nothing!" Phoebe said loudly.  
  
"It looks as if you guys made out!" Monica continued. Chandler, Joey, and Rachel laughed, but when they saw Ross and Phoebe blushed they stopped.  
  
"You didn't, did you?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well...," Ross started.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Sorry it's so short. Keep reviewing, and I'll try to finish it soon! ^_^ 


End file.
